Rock And Revy - I love you
by DeadProductions
Summary: Everything was normal with Rock and Revy, until one drunk night. They hook up, what does this mean? is there potential or is Rock over thinking it?


"Oh Rocky Baby." Revy laughed, approaching him as he downed another beer. Revy sighed, seeing no response coming from him. She looked inside his hand, seeing a picture of that girl who died recently.

Well more like, committed suicide.

"Come on Rock, don't be a downer." She smirked, elbowing him in the side. However he didn't even flinch, "You are real boring right now." She groaned, sitting next to him and waving her hand in the air to gain the bartender's attention.

"Yo, get me some Vodka! Will 'ya?"

Next thing they knew, she was passed a massive glass of vodka. She placed her feet on the counter next to Rock, "Like I said, Beer is like piss. It'll never get you drunk."

Still no response.

To be completely fucking honest, she was losing patience.

"Yo, you really have a thing for getting really sympathetic for people who died, like the twins and now the Yakuza's daughter."

She took out her gun, cocking it a couple times and running her fingers over the engrave men, "Let me tell you now, they're are better off fucking dead. It may seem like fucking nasty in all, but trust me Rock." She then looked him dead in the eyes, "Life is so fucking insignificant and in the job you are in, people die daily. You can't be affected by every person who fucking gets their face kicked in."

Rock sighed, imagining that girl shoving a whole blade through her throat right before her eyes, the sounds she made as she choked on her own blood, and Revy… is fucking right "Y - You're right."

She smirked, downing the her whole six shots in one go like she usually does and smashes it back onto the table, "Now let's leave, before you begin to piss me off with being so fucking down constantly."

Revy and Rock enter the apartment that Revy lives in, which is plain. Literally just a three bedroom flat with a likely bomb hidden inside one of the draws getting read to blow in their fucking faces.

"Make yourself at home, not like there's much here anyway."

Revy mumbled under her snarky voice, she removed her top. Revealing her breasts, and her amazingly fit body, "Getting into the shower. Don't fucking break anything."

Rock tried not to look at her breasts, he covered his eyes. Trying not to look at her restricted lady parts, however she only chuckled slightly, "Don't be a fucking wimp, Rock. It's only boobs. At least I ain't showing my fanny."

She walked off into the bathroom, leaving Rock blushing mad at the sight of her naked top half. He has to say, she looks fucking brilliant.

Well more like think it, he'll likely get his face smashed the minute he even says anything about her body.

Good or bad, he'd be so dead.

"Hey Rock?"

He heard her call out from the bathroom as she showers her body off.

"Yes?"

"Did you have a girlfriend back in Japan?" He looked confused for a second, why the fuck is she interested in my martial status? I mean, she does ask pretty weird questions. One time she asked me if I've ever fucked a guy.

"No." He curtly responded, only to invoke more interest into her.

"So.. did you ever fuck a girl before or what?" Revy stepped out of the shower, entering the room Rock was in with a towel wrapped around her body. Covering her modesty up.

"You mean if I'm a virgin?"

Revy rolled her eyes, looking at him like he just asked the dumbest question ever. Which he just replied with what she asked him, just without the swearing involved.

"Yes, if you are a so-called Virgin." She questioned him, purely out of curiosity.

"No, I've had sex before Revy." He replied, "Are you a virgin?"

She scoffed, "Of course not, why would I not be?" Revy opened her fridge to reveal lots of Beers. She pulls a can out and opens it with her nails using the clips provided.

Revy brought the can to her lips, taking in a sip of alcohol.

"So.. Revy?" She looked up, while holding her Beer, "Who did you lose it too?"

Revy froze for a second, unsure of how to answer. To be completely honest, she's never been asked that question before, and she'd rather not let anyone find out who her virginity taker was.

"None of your fucking business Rock."

Rock placed his hands in the air, almost like he's saying he won't attack her with anymore questions, "It's getting late, you better get home." Revy suggested, well, it was barely a suggestion. More like an order disguised as a suggestion.

"If you wish Revy."

He walked towards the door, looking back once at Revy to see her entering her bedroom.

"Good Night Revy."

There's no response, maybe it's better to not have a response to what he asked. Who knows what happened in her childhood before she joined the Black Lagoon.

Rock shut the door behind him, leaving Revy inside her apartment.


End file.
